When a user visits a location (e.g., an unfamiliar building), directions provided by a machine can help the user reach a given destination. Directions personalized for one or more users are generally more helpful. Navigation devices relying on satellite data (e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS) devices) are sometimes not effective in locations where an adequate satellite signal cannot be received, including underground locations or locations in a building.